Noche estrellada
by Nira Serenes Lorule
Summary: Muy pocas veces el cielo luce de manera espectacular, es único, ¿no? como estos padre e hijo. **SUSPENDIDA POR EL MOMENTO**


Se volvió a acomodar entre las sábanas. Era una noche muy fría y para él eso significaba y no que podría a atrapar un fuerte resfriado, más aún en él, quien su cuerpo se tomaba la temperatura muy en serio, por lo que debía de cuidarse aun más, ya que el pequeño de casi diez años no quería más regaños de parte del comandante que decía ser su padre.

– _Mi padre…_ – pensó aferrándose a sus mantas. Era algo todavía extraño para el, hace no mucho que despertó sin memorias en los brazos de ese hombre castaño y de ojos tan azules como el mar y que poseía una cara de preocupación por él. Por más extraño que se le hiciere que le dijera de un momento a otro que el señor era su padre, le sorprendió y no este hecho, siendo que mientras su cabeza dudaba de su parentesco, su corazón afirmaba que lo era, callando las negaciones de su mente.

Es que el parecido era mucho, demasiado a decir verdad, ya que sus facciones eran las mismas, o eso le decían todos, incluso esa niña nueva de ojos raros que llegó esa lluviosa tarde que su padre le castigó forzandole a leer por cambiar sal por pimienta. Era una niña linda que se volvió en su mejor amiga, incluso llegó a tocar el tema con ella varias veces.

– _Yo digo que le tomes la palabra…_ –Recuerda que le decía – _...el comandante Greil solo se porta así de cariñoso contigo y Mist, ¿Crees que sería así si no fueras su hijo?_

No podía negar eso. A pesar de que fuese rara esa muestra de afecto, solo era con la pequeña castaña de celestes ojos y con el. Pero había algo en el que no le gustaba, algo que el señor escondía y no era bueno…

Tuvo que esconderse entre las mantas al escuchar los pasos de dicho hombre dirigirse a su alcoba. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tenía miedo de que le encontrara despierto cuando supuestamente se durmió hace horas. No quería más regaños ni castigos, no más, ya tenía suficiente con el que tuvo en la tarde por rayar la armadura de Gaitrie con las flechas de Shinon, pues no sólo debía pagar ahora la reparación del armamento y reponer las flechas, sino que aparte se quedó sin postre y se le mando a dormir temprano. No podía permitir el tener más castigos en un día, por lo que fingió estar dormido cuando escucho como la puerta se habría, seguido de unos pasos pesados y esa ronca voz llamándolo.

–Ike...–sintió como le movía con cuidado, el solo tenia cuidado de que su respiración no fuese tan agitada para que no le descubriera. Se oía cansado e inclusive preocupado o triste. Se sentía muy mal de tan sólo pensar que fuese él el causante de esos sentimientos y no sabia porque –...vamos, quiero mostrarte algo…

Pero el peli azul no cedía. Temía que parte de su castigo fuese el levantarse más temprano de lo usual a hacer las desagradables tareas de aseo que nadie quería hacer, volviéndose en la burla del molesto joven peli rosa que solo disfrutaba de verle sufrir.

–Vamos Ike...–pero ese hombre era igual de terco, otra cosa que tenían en común para variar. Siguió moviéndole, cada vez un poco más fuerte. No sabía que quería y al haber guerra interna sobre si era una prueba o no para ver si el infante le había o no obedecido y si era en serio del que el quería mostrarle algo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que escucho que el hombre suspiró pesadamente y salía de su cuarto. Respiro tranquilo y de descubrió de las cobijas que empezaban a hartarle e incluso eran sofocante.

–buenas noches…–su corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar la voz de aquel que "acababa de irse" y se palidecía cada vez que el castaño daba un paso hacia el. Podía imaginar su rostro enfadado, no era muy diferente a su cara sería, pero daba más pavor esta–...me alegra ver que mi teoría de que no estabas dormido era correcta…

No podía sentir sus latidos o respiración con esa frase. Realmente no podía engañar a ese hombre, lo conocía tan bien que daba miedo. Este hizo que el pequeño le viera a los ojos, pues le daba la espalda en esos momentos. Con la poca luz de luna que iluminaba el semblante del comandante, pudo ver que no lucia enojado. Por lo contrario, parecía sonreír.

–Anda...–le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. El pequeño se sentó en su cama, aún sin entender bien que se traía entre manos–...no tardaremos tanto…

Temiendo que le regañase de nuevo, obedeció saliendo de su habitación, siendo seguido por su progenitor. Reflexionaba cabizbajo sobre lo recién ocurrido, estaba seguro de que lo había hecho bien, ¿Como le descubrió?. No era la primera vez que lo usaba y nadie mas lo había descubierto, ¿porque el comandante si?

Al llegar a la sala, espero indicaciones del castaño, aun teniendo la idea de que era un castigo por sus travesuras.

-–Sígueme – dijo con su voz autoritaria, saliendo de la fortaleza. Trago saliva antes de salir, ignorando el frente frío ante la fuerte duda sobre por qué el comandante lo sacaría de ahí.

– _Tal vez…_ –pensó obedeciendo al castaño – _...quiere que limpie el patio…_ –esto ya que no era la primera vez que se enteraba que alguno de los mercenarios le tocaba dicho labor. Sin embargo se extraño al ver que los ojos azules del señor estaban posados en el cielo.

–¿Qué ocurre?–Le vio curioso, aún sin entender bien que pasaba. Greil no contesto, simplemente le giro su cabecita hacia los astros.

–Esto…

Entonces entendió el porqué del estado del mayor. El cielo parecía estar plagado de diamantes que brillaban sin cesar en esa capa negra. Era bello, tal vez solo lo vería una vez en su vida…

Sin embargo, el aire frío empiezo a arruinarle el momento, provocándole fuertes estornudos y que sen abrazara a si mismo, temblando un poco. No duró mucho, ya que el pequeño se sintió envuelto en una gruesa capa que rápidamente le proporcionó el calor deseado, a la cual no tardo en aferrarse.

–¿Mejor?... –Sintió como su acompañante le acariciaba amorosamente sus cabellos. Se acercó un poco más a el con el fin de sentir un poco más de calor y asintió con su cabeza.

–Si…

–Me alegra mucho…

Ike vio entonces a los zafiros de su progenitor. Le sonreía y le veía de una manera que nunca le vio, pero se sentía bien su expresión. El hombre volvió a ver el cielo, sin dejar de sonreír.

–Pocas veces he visto el cielo brillar así…

El peli azul le vio curioso, ¿a que se refería?

–¿Como cuales señor?

A pesar de que se sintió terrible por la mirada del comandante, este le volvió a sonreír y revolver sus cabellos.

–Como la noche en que naciste hijo…

Sintió que su cara se ponía roja a medida que su corazón se aceleraba. Este callaba las miles de razones para no hacer caso a las palabras del mercenario, pues sentía que ese hombre no mentía.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron viendo al firmamento, solo supo que de un momento a otro el cansancio le invadió de tal manera que tuvo que apoyarse en su progenitor para no caer en el suelo.

–¿Ike?... –Sintió que su padre se ponía a su altura y hacia que lo viera a los ojos preocupados –…¿Qué te sucede?... –En cuanto le vio con cansancio el mayor se calmo –ya veo… –entonces el hombre le cargo, a lo cual el simplemente se aferró al comandante –...vamos, debes de dormir…

Entonces Greil le llevó a la fortaleza. Durante el trayecto, el pequeño no separó sus orbes del cielo, entendiendo que lo único que el mayor quería era pasar un momento agradable con el. Aún así, se preguntaba como supo que no dormía en un principio.

–Aquí estas… –sintió entonces que el mercenario lo recostaba con cuidado en su cama y le arropaba –...No estas tan ligero ya, ¿eh?...–ambos rieron un poco antes de quedar envueltos en otro silencio, durante el cual, su padre terminó de cobijarle y volvió a acariciar los cabellos del infante –...Duerme bien…

Cuando el hombre le iba a dejar solo por completo, Ike no resistió más y le lanzó la pregunta que le incomodaba.

–Padre… –el comandante le vio, el bajó la vista, como si se cuestionamiento fuese bobo –…¿Como supiste que no estaba dormido? –Le vio curioso.

Greil simplemente le sonrió antes de contestar.

–Por que de niño yo era igual a ti…

Con eso fue más que suficiente para que su cabeza finalmente callara y aceptara la verdad : ese hombre, el comandante Greil, si era su padre, ya no había ninguna duda.

* * *

 **Antes que nada, no me maten por no actulizar el resto ToT que estoy en eso (?)**

 **En segunda, me estoy pensando si sea one o two shot, por lo que momentaneamente se quedará sin marca de "completado".**

 **Bueno, debo de agradecer a PINKDIAMOND4000 por la idea que surgió durante un rol uwu y a AngelTerra133 por prestarme (aunque fuese solo mención) a Aqua, su OC, a quienes también va dedicado esto TwT**

 **Espero les haya gustado tanto como mí.**

 **Les invito a dejar review y a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
